


Giving In

by arielglass



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielglass/pseuds/arielglass





	Giving In

Date: Fri, 06th Feb 2009 08:10:29pm PST  
Title: Giving In  
Author: Ariel Glass (xfilesx)  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: None  
Keywords: MSR  
Distributed on: Endless Horizon (former) + Achieveofourown.org  
Feedback: Yes! Please! 

Summary: Mulder and Scully let loose.

Disclaimer: The characters and situations of the television program "The X-Files" are the creations and property of Chris Carter, Fox Broadcasting, and Ten-Thirteen Productions. No copyright infringement is intended.

Note: Please don't repost this story without author(s) permission.

Liked this story? Feel free to shoot me an email at vmfiles@hotmail.com! I’d love to hear from you! This story has been in developmental hell since 2009. It was originally a collaboration story with XFU user Callum aka Raulbloodworth so some of his inserts are still included. It was finally completed in 2019. I really hope you enjoy it. I definitely had fun writing it and finally completing it.

*******************  
PART 1/?  
Her head felt heavy and her eyes struggled to open. One eye opened finally and then the other. She’d been drinking. A lot, she had to admit, through the course of the night. It started out with a small glass of wine. Scully soon upgraded to lime and salt shots to prove to Mulder she could handle a heavy drink. She was no wimp to challenges, especially when there being issued by Fox Mulder. Why did he push her buttons so? Yet it made her want him more.  
Scully looked up at the window. The settings were oddly familiar to her yet not so all at the same time. The cover was tugging her bare breasts. She rarely went to bed nude. Scully felt something behind her stir up against her naked body; warm breath now stirring the hair at the back of her neck. She used her foot to push whatever it was away but it… it... he made some sort of grunt protesting the action and moved closer.  
A man. Oh sweet Jesus. Had she gone home with some strange man? Scully turned her head then whipped around and tried to scream but her pitch wasn’t there yet because of her shock. But finally it came forth. And she scared herself and the man whom she was sharing a bed with because he screamed too.  
Scully snatched the pillow from underneath his head and hit him with it, then again, still screaming. He tried to grab the pillow in efforts to make her stop but she scooted away until she rolled right from the bed causing the nightstand to rattle, taking some sheets she had been clawing at to keep from falling with her in the process.  
“What the hell…” the half-sleep, half awake male voiced drawled, hovering over the edge of the bed to scowl at her. “Scully!”  
“Don’t ‘what the hell’ me anything Mulder!” she barked at him.  
“You hit me! I have a right to the phase!”  
“No in the hell you don’t! We… you… you took advantage of me!”  
“What?! I did not!”  
“Then why don’t I remember anything after the bar? And where are my clothes!”  
“You had a lot to drink. I did too. I brought you here and well… one thing led to another…”  
She covered her face with both hands then removed them to study his and her naked bodies. “Please tell me we didn’t have sex…”  
“We didn’t have sex…”  
“Mulder!”  
He managed a half shrug. “You told me to tell you that…”  
“It’s a figure of speech! Good lord.”  
“Yes… we did. The best moments of my life…”  
“Mulder please, be serious for a moment, will you?”  
“I am…”  
Mulder narrowed his eyes at her as he studied her facial expression. She struggled to sit up, keeping the covers tightly around breasts. Breasts he had already seen, licked, touched, tasted, admired and loved thoroughly through the night. How could she not remember that? He sure as hell won’t forget it.  
She’d been nothing but eager and encouraging like she had been in the bar… once she had had a few drinks under her. Scully had the look of a lost dog right at that moment—a lost dog with a snapped leash; showcasing her missing control.  
“Mulder please tell me what happened between us exactly. I don’t remember doing anything after the bar… I don’t remember driving here… what we talked about… hell… taking my clothes off…”  
“More like ripped them off…”  
“What?”  
She caught his eyes and slowly followed them to the line of buttons surrounding her shirt, which lay with the sleeves pulled inside along with her coat, undergarments and skirt following a sort of curved line outside the room. “I did that?”  
“Not entirely… but the part about being pretty adamant still stands…” Scully put her back up against the nightstand and a shiver came over her. She pulled her knees up to her chest and put her arms around them. Mulder noticed how cold she must’ve been and so he said, “Scully… it’s the middle of winter… please get back in the bed.”  
“I feel just fine here…”  
“Scully…” his tone was commanding, a little too apprehensive if you asked her but she lifted her head to stare at him.  
“How can you stomach all this? We’ve been partners for seven years Mulder! We’ve just had sex together… sex I don’t recall… a conversation I barely remember having with you and you’re just… calm as if nothing’s happened…”  
“Maybe because I don’t regret any moment spent with you…”  
“Well you should.”  
He held out his hand. “Please? Just come back up here and we’ll talk about it.”  
She studied the proffered hand and then looked up into Mulder’s eyes, all sleep now waved from them. Scully hesitated. Slowly, she placed her hand in his, watching the motion as though it would change if she drew her eyes away and with the other hand, held the sheet securely around her body as she got up from the floor. Mulder scooted over and Scully settled on the side of the mattress.  
“Ever since I met you, Mulder, I imagined us coming together someday… just not quite like this…”  
“Me too. But the sooner the better, right?” Mulder tried for a grin, missed because he was unsure then his expression faded into one pensive look. Scully turned slightly and studied him with a raised brow. She wasn’t so sure he had his control in check either.  
“Tell me everything that happened from now to the bar blow by blow… I wanna know how we ended up like this.”  
“Well, I woke up to some crazy woman screaming at me and beating me with a pillow…” Her eyes narrowed as he said this and he held her stare. “Scully, I don’t really remember either.”  
“You recall more than I do and at this moment it sounds like a real deal breaker.” He didn’t answer her at first. “Mulder,” she forced out.  
“Alright…okay…”  
She turned around surprisingly bright-eyed, her nakedness not seeming to fade her now as she sat legs crossed and waited. Not that it really matter now.  
“So we were in a bar and…” Scully began. Mulder didn’t pick up her start of the sentence so she repeated with a meek hand gesture. “So we were in a bar and…”  
“Okay… so we were in a bar and… happy…”  
“Very…”  
*******************  
PART 2/?  
It is one of life's little mysteries that, for some unknown reason, every drunk person in the world, knows the words to the song “Hi Ho Silver Lining” by Jeff Beck. Yet if you asked a sober person, it’s doubtful they remember the song, let alone the words. These thoughts occurred to Dana Scully as she watched a man hunched over the bar in song, slurring the bits he wasn't quite sure about. She sipped her wine and looked back at Mulder. She felt so awkward. So out of place. He however looked remarkably comfortable with the entire situation.  
“Mulder,--” she began, playing with the stem of her wine glass.  
“I don't think he does requests but you can go ahead and ask if you want to…”

“No not that, what I was going to say was--”  
Mulder again cut her short. “D'you think he knows any Elvis?” he asked nodding toward the drunk man at the end of the bar still singing horribly.  
“Mulder,” she said sternly.  
Mulder did the hurt puppy expression. God damn she hated that face. How can you be mad with that?  
“Mulder…” she repeated in slightly nicer tone, “when you said a friendly drink, I didn't think--”

“You'd be going somewhere with so much character?”

“That’s one way of putting it...”

“I think I saw this place on extreme makeover once. It used to be a McDonalds.”  
Scully drank her wine in one. She'd agreed to come with the hope of going to some high class wine bar with the night maybe ending in some sort of romantic interlude. She began to realize she'd been daydreaming thinking Mulder even knew where trendy wine bars were. With all hopes of a romantic evening dashed, she decided to get drunk. But not too drunk. She still needed her powers to determine which men she found attractive.  
God forbid she brought the man singing Jeff Beck home. Mulder left briefly and returned with the drinks. Scully grabbed her wine glass and immediately downed it in one again. Cheap wine was never good. Even at this price. Mulder on the other hand had barely sat down and was quite taken aback by his partner’s intake, and deep down, impressed.  
“Scully are you o-”  
Scully cut him short. Her glass was empty. This took priority as she raised the empty glass in the air.  
“Mulder, would you mind fetching me another glass?”  
She smiled, as if too sweeten the deal. And then decided she was smiling too much and giving the wrong impression so she quickly looked in a different direction.  
“If you’re going to drink them like that you may as well get something stronger…”  
Scully raised an eyebrow.  
“Mulder, are you trying to seduce me?” That was too flirty. Far too flirty… she thought. Quickly make it a joke. Scully found herself laughing awkwardly, and unfortunately, in a very fake manner, far too long after what she’d said originally.  
“Scully I think you’ve had too much already actually.”  
“Mulder I’m fine honestly.”  
“Are you sure? I can call you a cab, or alternatively Jeff Beck can come over here and drive you home… ”  
“No. I’m fine Mulder. Just tired.”  
“So,” Mulder got up to get drinks, for the third time. “White wine again?”  
Scully bit her lip.”No. Erm…You choose.”  
“You sure?  
“Yes. Anything. Your choice.”  
“I’ll be back with two chocolate milks then…”  
Scully smiled and Mulder disappeared to the bar. She suddenly had second thoughts about letting Mulder choose her drink. ‘What if he comes back with tequila? Remember that party in college?’ she thought harder for second. No. No she didn’t remember any party in college with tequila. That's because of the tequila!! Her mind screamed. Scully took a deep breath to calm herself.  
Breathe Dana. Breathe. He’s not going to come back with shots. Is he? No he wouldn’t do that to her. Though he did say she should upgrade to a stronger drink. Oh god. Dana Scully began to panic.

******  
“I don’t remember that…” Scully frowned, her nakedness had become apparent again and she was now holding a pillow against herself, but still sitting cross legged.  
“After what you drank I’m surprised you still remember who you are…”  
Scully glared at him for a second.  
“I really don’t remember that. I remember being in the bar. I remember Jeff Beck. I don’t remember what I drank…”  
“I’m getting to that bit!”  
“You came back with shots didn’t you?”  
“Salt and Lime,” he confirmed.  
“No wonder I feel this bad…”  
“Do you want me to continue or not?”  
“Yes. Sorry.”  
“By the way, that pillow covers nothing from this angle”  
She flustered. “…Continue Mulder.”  
******  
Dana Scully stared at the shots that a certain Fox Mulder had lined up in front of her, six in total. She looked up at him. She could feel herself looking nervous. Mulder on the other hand was grinning. In between the two rows of shots was a pile of lime pieces and a shaker of salt. Oh god Dana. It’s freshmen year again.  
“Something wrong Scully?”  
“What? No. No why would there be?”  
“Look if you can’t handle it I’ll take them back…”  
Scully’s eyes narrowed. She could handle it. She hoped. The cheek, accusing she, Dana Scully, of not being able to handle her drink? And with his words still ringing in her mind she downed, sucked and licked one shot. She winced. The lime was far sharper than she remembered.  
“I guess we’re keeping them then…” he said, clearly amused by her put-on.  
“You still have to drink yours…”  
Mulder in one swift movement did exactly what she had just done… except twice as quick and without wincing. ‘Damn him’ Scully thought. Her mind had begun to scramble with the alcohol. It’d been a long time since college. Perhaps, far longer than she’d realize.  
“Scully… Do you want to play a game?”  
Scully hesitated. “What kind of game?”  
Mulder leaned forward and whispered, “Quid Pro Quo, Clarice.”  
“How is trading favors a game?”  
“Not favors. Stories.”  
“Again… how is trading stories a game?”  
“We’ll pick a subject and then we see who tells the best story. Then the loser takes a shot…”  
“Hmmm… Ok I guess.”  
“Ok first subject; Sex.”  
Scully raised an eyebrow. This was a joke right? But Mulder was doing the serious face confirming he was not joking.  
“I’ll go first!” she shouted suddenly—which surprised even her. The alcohol was seeping into her blood stream slowly.  
“Scully are you sure?”  
It was too late to go back now.  
“Yep.”  
“Ok then,” Mulder leaned back. “In your own time…”  
“Do you remember Agent Pendrell? Well…”  
******  
“I did not say that!” Scully shrieked, throwing her pillow in Mulder’s general direction.  
He grabbed it before it could hit and put it aside. “How would you know? I thought you couldn’t remember.”  
“I know I didn’t say that…”  
“Ok you didn’t.”  
“Do it properly Mulder.”  
“Fine.” Mulder looked at her naked form for a second. “I really do prefer it without the pillow.”  
Scully glared at him.  
“Yes, I know, continue…” he said. “You know Frohike obviously…well…”  
“Mulder!!!” Scully grabbed at the other pillow and began hitting him with it.  
“I’m sorry!” he laughed. “I’ll do it properly.”  
******  
“Y’know Skinner’s desk?” she said starring at the table of alcohol in front of her, desperately trying to avoid his eyes otherwise she’d never be able to say another word.  
“Yes, I’ve seen it slightly too often for comfort…”  
“Well I’ve always wanted to…” she paused, nervously, “do it on there.”  
“With him watching or…”  
Scully made a face and stuttered in disbelief, “Eh… No!”  
******  
“Mulder!” Scully shouted for the third time in quick succession. “Do it properly!”  
“You did say that!”  
“I think I would’ve remembered that…”  
“Well you did…” he answered honestly.  
Scully put her hands over her face. “Oh god,” She suddenly looked up. “I didn’t say who with did I?”  
“I asked and you drank another shot--”  
“Oh thank god,”  
“---And then you said me,” He finished his earlier sentence before she interrupted.  
“Oh god. Oh god. Why did I even drink?”  
“Scully,” Mulder put his arm round her. “Why are you so worked up? You said you wanted this…”  
“I do! I mean I did! But not like this...”  
“Did you want it in a dungeon with leather and a safe word?”  
“Mulder… continue, please…”  
******  
Mulder leaned forward and rested his head on his hands. “Well… You didn’t have to drink that last shot, you know.”  
“I needed it,” she replied. It was slightly slurred. She’d lost all her tolerance since college and was already well on her way to a hangover.  
“When I was in college, I had a … youthful indiscretion…” he admitted.  
“You mean bleeping right?”  
******  
“You didn’t say bleeping though, you said--”  
“I can work that out for myself, carry on…” she interrupted again.  
******  
“Yes fine. Bleeping. When I was in college. My then girlfriend Phoebe--”  
“Ugh,” Scully murmured in disgust.  
“--was the adventurous type. And she suggested that we invite another woman into the bedroom…”  
“Did she look like Phoebe?”  
“A little bit…”  
“Ugh, you had a threesome with two ugly women?” she groaned. She couldn’t believe she’d said that out loud. Alcohol definitely made her feel more adventurous.  
“I’d ask you to drink a shot but as you already have…” he stumbled a bit.  
“I once had two of my tutors against the same wall in the space of an hour...”  
“I’ll drink my shot now…” Mulder said, not wanting to know her sexual indiscretion after all. It made him jealous now that he thought about it.  
Automatically Scully drank, licked and sucked her way through another shot. Realizing her mistake, she giggled drunkenly.  
“That wasn’t my turn was it?” she asked sweetly.  
“No. It wasn’t. It was supposed to be mine.”  
“Oops,” She let out another giggle. The alcohol had finally had its desired effect.  
“Are you ok Scully?”  
“My mind hurts…” she said pressing her fingers to her forehead.  
“…ok I’m going to take you home…”  
“We can’t go to mine… the spray...pssssh…” Scully gestured with her hand what she imagined the fumigation crew were doing to her apartment.  
“It’s being fumigated…Right. Wait here, I’ll call us a cab…”  
“---Mmmkk.”  
******  
“Oh my god! You weren’t drunk!” Scully grabbed the pillow again and began hitting Mulder with it.  
“Stop it with the pillow!”  
“You let this happen! You totally took advantage!”  
“I did not! I wasn’t as drunk as you were. Yet.”  
“What do you mean ‘yet’?”  
“I finished the shots…”  
“On your own?!”  
“It was my money! You were getting to the door… you were drunk…”  
“So you thought if you got drunk something would happen…?”  
“No! Not exactly.”  
“That counts as taking advantage!”  
She got up, and started grabbing for her clothes. She wasn’t sure she was actually angry but she was damn sure she was going to act like it. She picked her shirt up from the floor. It was ripped as if she couldn’t get out of it fast enough.  
“Scully,” Mulder stood up. Completely naked and obviously oblivious of it or possibly uncaring at this point. Scully wasn’t sure where to look then and decided to look at her underwear, which for some unknown reason were dangling from the lightshade.  
This didn’t stop her from going bright red however. Her own nakedness suddenly became more apparent. At that, she got even redder and held pieces of clothing against her body. “Scully. I’m sorry.” He put his hand on her shoulder and instinctively she leaned into him, resting her head on his chest again. She couldn’t fight how he made her feel anymore. Not after the sex she couldn’t remember.  
“I know. It’s a lot to deal with. It helps to blame someone sometimes,” she paused before continuing. “Do you remember how they got up there?” she asked, pointing at the dangling underwear.  
He smiled. “No,” He glanced around the room not finding a sign of his clothes anywhere. “Uh, Scully?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Do you know where my clothes are?”  
“It’s your house… you have others I’m sure.”  
“Yea but I know I was wearing some yesterday. And they’re gone.”  
“We seemed quite enthusiastic…check around.”  
******  
A very drunk Dana Scully stood on a pavement singing “Ever Fallen in Love” by The Buzzcocks as loudly as she could. Suddenly she turned to her male companion, running her hand through his hair. “You have such sexxxxy hair, Mulder,” she half slurred, half giggled. She stumbled closer and leaned in, kissing his lips delicately. The cab rolled up beside them.  
*******************  
PART 3/?  
Her sentence was lost due to the feel of his lips responding to her. Scully stumbled closer to him and inevitably ended up pressing her lips harder to his. Scully was sure she felt the surge of his heat pressing into her stomach but that only made her press herself harder into him, causing him to stumble back a bit.  
Scully laid her hands on his firm chest. Not to push him away, but to keep herself balanced against him. Finally the kiss ended with both of them panting. Scully wasn’t sure who or what ended the kiss but she instantly wanted more.  
“You taste like salt…” she said loudly. Her ears began to drum from the amount of liquor she had consumed. Mulder didn’t say anything. Just stood there looking drunkenly confused and completely stunned. They had kissed–what Mulder had been dreaming of doing with her for as long as he could remember. Years of standing idly by; wanting her, needing her and not being assertive in taking what he wanted. The cabbie blew the horn, drawing their attention.  
“In or out?” the cabbie asked.  
Mulder shook his head and went to reach for the door, pulled it open. Scully went ahead after staring at him for such a long time and ducked into the cab. Mulder followed suit as soon as she got in and he gave the driver the address. Scully proceeded to touch his thigh, smiling, noticing he had been covering his lap with his coat. She let her hand roam further up his leg.  
“Mulder what’s wrong? Don’t you want to play still? You did in the bar.”  
Mulder tried very hard to pretend her drunken sexual innuendo didn’t turn him on. He looked out the window instead.  
“I’ve wanted you ever since that first day I met you… I want you now…” She was moving closer to him, rasping the words in his ear one by one. He held back a groan because he wanted to sleep with Scully. And as messy and drunk as they were, he wanted inside. Always had.  
He turned his head a fraction to the left and their faces were the closest they had ever been. Scully found herself staring at the contours of his mouth, drawn to them and to him. Scully looked up into his heavy lidded gaze and caught the moment she saw his lips part slightly and his breathing change.  
“I want you too…” he whispered as if this moment would be lost to them.  
Scully’s lips curved up into a smile. “Then show me…” she whispered harsher and throatier, “show me…”  
He hesitated. Her mouth opened around his, inviting him inside, encouraging him to take what was on offer. Slowly he did, tasting the salt and lime from tonight all over her lips. Tasting his way past that to sample pure Scully, slowly, deliberately.  
Scully reached for one of his hands and slowly brought it to her breast, edging him onward in a way Mulder never imagined or even expected. Her breasts were soft, tender and Mulder could feel her nipple start to harden in response.  
The cab was hot and stuffy compared to the weather outside. He thought this was made possible due to the heat each of their bodies generated. But he couldn’t be too sure. He nipped at her lower lip, her chin, her neck and then her luscious lips again; causing a low moan she hadn’t recognized to escape.  
Mulder suddenly had a drunken thought to rip her clothes off, lay her down and take her in the cab, driver watching in all. But he thought better of it.  
“Don’t stop…” Scully breathed when Mulder pulled away.  
“I wasn’t planning to… but what about him?” he asked jutting his head toward the front.  
“Don’t worry about him …”  
The way she’d said it brought water to his dry mouth. Scully undid her coat and pulled it aside; unveiling the shirt she chose to wear that day with tons of irritating buttons. The cab hit a bump in the road pushing them closer to one another.  
“Touch me…” she whispered with need and Mulder wanted to say that he was going to do a hell of a lot more than touch but wasn’t sure why he didn’t. He felt lightheaded and dizzy with alcohol, desire and more alcohol. “Mulder…” she headily breathed out.  
He felt the heat radiate off her body like a warm fire. Felt the pulse at her throat beat faster against his mouth. Scully tasted sweeter than he imagined. Even having her in his lap wasn’t enough to sate his ache for her.  
He not only wanted to make love to her; he wanted to screw her until she couldn’t see straight - until he’d had his fill of her. And Mulder knew he’d never have that because it’d take a lifetime to ever achieve such a goal. Mulder did what he knew he would regret for the rest of his life. He stopped and pulled away from her.  
Scully stared at him. Her tempting pink tongue darted out to moisten her already tempting lips. “Mulder what’s wrong?” she asked in a tone filled with such longing and desire.  
“We’ve both had a lot to drink tonight, Scully. I think it’s in our best interest if we stop now before we do something we’ll both regret.” he whispered tightly, obviously tempted to go against better judgment.  
“I won’t regret it.”  
“You will in the morning once you’ve sobered up.”  
“Why would I regret anything I’ve done with you? If I did it, I obviously wanted it to happen.”  
“Scully, no--”  
“Yes!” she quickly interpreted. “This is the best idea we’ve had all night…”  
“It’s the dumbest, I assure you.”  
She narrowed her eyes at him. Although not as effective as when she did it when she was sober because at that moment she looked like she needed to put on her glasses. She hiccupped suddenly. “Oh wow, there’s ten of you Mulder.”  
“See…that’s why we need to stop,” he huffed out. “It’s not the right time for either of us to pursue each other right now. We work together, Scully. We can’t just start sleeping together. It goes against all the rules of inter-office relationships. It’s just—it’s stupid and we shouldn’t. End of story.”  
Mulder sighed again and looked out the window at the dark sky. He tried to be the sensible one. Lamp lights flickered every so often illuminating the car. The car fell into silence and Mulder was sure she’d understand. Scully was a very sensible woman. Sometime later the cab pulled up in front of his apartment. He hadn’t realized Scully had fallen into a stupor until he had opened the door. He paid the driver.  
“Great,” he muttered to himself.  
“I think your friend’s had enough to drink tonight.” The cab driver commented as Mulder proceeded to pull Scully out of the cab.  
“Yes, I can see that. Thank you.”  
“I want to go home…” a half awake Scully sighed.  
“Shhh, you are home,” he whispered to her. “Can you stand?” he was saying but she was already out again. Carrying her would be like carrying dead weight around. Not that she was fat but with he himself as drunk as a dog it wasn’t likely that’d either of them would make it up to his place.  
He held Scully steady at his side and walked her to the curb. The driver of the cab zoomed off just as soon as the door to his cab closed. “You know this would be so much easier if you helped....” Mulder said more to himself than anything. It was, after all, his fault she was passed out. He’d bought the drinks. He had been the one to tease her about not being able to handle a drink. In this case, she had several.  
“I feel sick,” Mulder heard Scully mumble.  
“We’re almost halfway.”  
“No, I feel—” she gagged, “really, really sick…” Scully snatched away and stumbled behind the waist high brick wall that separated the walkway from the grass. She retched, several times until she felt the pain subside.  
Mulder had been by her side sometime later, hands holding her hair back from her face.  
“Feel better now?” he asked her and she managed to nod weakly. “Good. I’m going to help you up and take you inside, okay?”  
She didn’t nod that time. Mulder took Scully’s right arm and draped it around his neck, putting his left hand around her waist, taking his time in pulling her up. She stumbled slightly but she did let him lead her inside the building.  
Once inside, she felt a little better. She immediately went to the bathroom to rinse her face and mouth. When she returned to the living room, Mulder had placed a glass next to the couch with what appeared to be alcazar. Scully took several sips before placing the glass back down. She sprawled across the cushions with every intention of going to sleep.  
“You gotta sit up Scully,”  
“I feel like dying…” she moaned, feeling all and truly tired. Scully hadn’t realized Mulder had stepped away until he came back, kneeling in front of her. He wiped her face with a dap cloth.  
She made a face, brushing him away slightly. “You don’t have to do that…”  
“It’s my fault you feel like crap. I’m sorry,” he said.  
“I don’t know. Are you really?” Scully accused.  
He looked hurt by the accusation, but he quickly recovered. “You know what? Forget it.”  
She bolted upright. Sleep the last thing on her mind. “Forget what? That you’re being an asshole? Frankly I’m over it.” She couldn’t believe what she was saying. But she didn’t care. She was pissed and she was going to make sure he was aware.  
There was a quick moment of silence. Mulder wasn’t going to leave it like this. Not by a long shot. “Where’s this attitude coming from?” he scoffed.  
“My attitude? About fifteen minutes ago you were ready to have sex with me and now nothing! You know damn well where my attitude is coming from…and to even think—”  
He damned himself for being turned on. She was screaming at him and he was turned on. Suddenly Mulder heard himself yell, “Just stop!” and surprisingly, all was silent. Scully just stared at him, breathing unevenly.  
In the space of seconds, minutes, the two of them had silently closed the deal in their minds. Suddenly, as if without thought, Scully reached up and yanked him toward her by his tie, locking her mouth onto his. He groaned and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.  
Scully felt his erection in the place where she needed him most and she found herself grinding against him, creating mind-blowing friction. It was driving Mulder crazy because he found himself in motion with her, desperate to sate the unavenged desire he was feeling—desire to be inside her. She’d been vaguely aware of his struggles with the buttons on her blouse as they were still kissing.  
“Too many buttons…” he whispered.  
“What?”  
“Buttons…too many…”  
She looked down at her shirt realizing there were too many buttons than she’d like to count.  
“Rip it,” she said huskily.  
“What?”  
“Rip it,” she repeated the words in that same tone that screamed pure sexual desire.  
Oh god. He didn’t know where to begin. But Scully wanted out and decided to do it herself. She took her hands up to her blouse and in one swift motion pried the two pieces apart causing buttons to fly everywhere.  
Mulder kissed her harder, faster causing Scully to gasp in response. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave herself over to the overwhelming desire he invoked within her. She pushed away slightly to push his coat off his shoulders and Mulder tended to the task as well still managing to keep his mouth pressed to hers. He threw it on the floor.  
From what she could see, Mulder’s chest was lightly covered in hair. She wanted to play with it. Kiss his chest, and lick her way down his body until he quivered with need. She pulled his tie undone. Scully only managed to pull a few buttons on his shirt when he bent down and claimed a nipple through the fabric of her bra.  
Together, they sank to the couch. She felt a sharp ache piece her core as he bit her. Mulder reached between her thighs and purposely ripped a hole in her nylon tights. Her breath hitched in her chest and her heart began to beat faster. And when his mouth found hers again, Scully’s hands travelled down his torso to fumble with his belt. When she finally worked it undone she went on to unbutton his slacks.  
Mulder pushed her skirt up her thighs, and Scully helped too, both reaching between her thighs for her underwear, impatience getting the better of them. He yanked at her panties. They caught momentarily.  
Scully slipped her hands in his briefs cupping his ass, loving the feel of it flexing under her palms. She pushed his briefs down, desperate to be one with him. Mulder pulled her toward the edge of the couch, pulling her closer, wanting her nearer as he slipped deep, deep inside her.  
She yelped, moaned, not believing this was really happening. They were having sex. Something she’d wanted before the bar—even more so than usual. Why was she feeling like this? Why did she suddenly want her partner even more now than ever before? This wasn’t supposed to happen. She wasn’t supposed to care about him—wasn’t supposed to love him. They were just supposed to be friends and nothing more. But all thought was lost to her as he moved inside her, driving her straight from sanity to reckless.  
**  
“Still don’t remember?” Mulder asked as he carefully studied her face. She seemed embarrassed by the turn of events and her face showed it. The realization hit her like a truck load of bricks.  
“I…do…” Scully bit her lip. She’d never been one to go out of control like that. “I…I can’t believe I let this happen. I can’t believe what I did.” Her voice was so low and shaky; Mulder had to strain to hear her.  
“What *we* did…” he corrected which didn’t help at all.  
“I should go.”  
She turned to gather her clothing from the various places around the house and he followed her out of his bedroom, still naked as well and apparently angry.  
“Don’t walk away from me, Scully. Not now. Not after what’s happened between us.”  
Scully whirled around to face him. “Don’t you get it? It shouldn’t have happened! We weren’t supposed to do this. We weren’t EVER supposed to do this! And now we can’t go back and change what’s happened. We both have to live with the regret and the guilt because of what we’ve done.”  
“What if I don’t regret it?”  
Scully stared at him. He had to regret it! He just had to! But his expression had taken on a serious look. “Well you should. I’m—we’re partners Mulder. Partners!”  
“Like I told you earlier, why would I regret anything I’ve done with you?”  
But she wasn’t listening. “They’re going to split us up. Take away the x-files and every tool you need to find the truth… because of what we’ve done here tonight.”  
“I don’t give a damn about the x-files right now! Scully…I care about you!”  
He moved to approach her but she held up a hand. Fuck! Why was this bra clasp so hard to close? Mulder took one last long look at her breasts, remembering their mutual passion, the love, before she covered herself. He wanted her and Mulder couldn’t deny his heart’s desire any longer.  
“Don’t…okay, Mulder. Don’t say what you know you don’t mean,”  
“I wouldn’t if I didn’t…Scully, you know that.”  
“I shouldn’t have gone out tonight…last night…whatever the hell day it is. I shouldn’t have had anything to drink. Least of all, shots! God how could I have been so careless?”  
“Scully, you can’t tell me alcohol was a factor in ‘all’ of this…” he rationalized.  
She gave him a once-over glance. Scully didn’t know what to believe. Her body was telling her to run like hell but her heart was telling her to stay. She knew her subconscious mind was trying to protect her heart. So, she gathered on her clothes…what she could find of them and quickly pulled them on.  
Her shirt was ruined, her stockings ripped, so were her panties…Damnit she was missing most of her wardrobe. But she didn’t care; she had to get out of here. She snatched her skirt up over her bare hips and tugged at the zipper. She then grabbed her heels and stumbled into them. Appearances didn’t really matter much anymore.  
“Scully…” Just as Scully was opening the door, not even completely dressed, Mulder rushed to stop her, pushing the door shut again. “We have to talk about this sometime.”  
“Mulder, your clothes…” she reminded him, breathing heavily at the sight of him. God, she wanted him so badly she couldn’t think straight. He was so beautiful and she wanted him all to herself. No! She couldn’t.  
He muttered a curse, realizing, and glanced around for something suitable to throw on. There wasn’t anything within reach he could grab before she bolted. And he knew that she would, because she did. Scully took that as an opportunity to run without so much as a backward glance. Quietly, she vowed to herself to never, ever, ever drink again.  
*******************  
PART 4/?  
Monday. Good o’ Monday. Monday was the reset day of the weekend. Monday was the chance to start over. Scully kept telling herself she would get through this. She hadn’t seen Mulder since early Saturday morning after he told her what happened. He didn’t try to call her. Scully was both surprised and a little disappointed that he hadn’t. This was what you wanted wasn’t it?  
Scully pulled into her usual parking spot. Interesting. Mulder was already there. He didn't usually get to the office before her on Monday. She dreaded waking inside to face him. She had no idea how he was going to act. Hell, she had no idea how she was going to act.  
But to her surprise, everything was normal. She didn’t know whether to be scared or worried. He was already reviewing a case file when she went in.  
“Good morning,” he said with a sheepish smile. He didn’t even seem mad. Matter of fact, he was acting as if nothing had happened. Ok.  
“Good morning,” she replied. “What are you working on?”  
“Someone sent over a case they thought we might be interested in.”  
He leaned forward to hand her the file he was looking at. She opened it up to a magazine article with multiple headlines that stated ‘The WEREbaby strikes again!’ She couldn’t help but laugh at the images. Multiple grainy and clearly photoshopped photos of a baby wearing a onesie and a werewolf mask crawling wrecking havoc around town.  
“Seriously?”  
“That’s what I said.”  
“You don’t believe them?”  
“No.”  
“But you agreed to the case, anyway, didn’t you?”  
“I did.”  
“May I ask why?”  
“I’ve always wanted to visit the First State.”  
She stared at him. He was serious.  
“Skinner isn’t going to sign off on this. I wouldn’t sign off on this.”  
Mulder pulled out another file and handed it to her. Inside were two tickets to Delaware dated the following evening. “He already has. We leave tomorrow.”  
“Mulder,” her voice caught. It was business as usual with him. He was really pretending nothing happened. Agreeing to cases and booking flights as usual as if they hadn’t slept together over the weekend. She could not be mad about this. This is what she wanted. On the same token, her rationale went out the window and she was furious he wasn’t going to ask her about the weekend or even acknowledge it. She bottled her emotions and kept herself in check. Instead she nodded in agreement and went to her desk.

They arrived at the hotel the following evening. The conversation between them was light but normal. There was no indication of hostility from Mulder toward her. He was acting like a mature adult. He hadn’t brought up anything or made any mention of their weekend together. It still bothered her that he seemed unaffected by the events and how easily he was able to revert to how things were.  
As they both reached their respected rooms, Mulder looked over at her. “Maybe we can check out ‘The Old State House’ before we leave,”  
“Ok, but you’re buying,” she agreed.  
“Deal.” He paused as if he wanted to say something else but chose not to. “Goodnight Scully,”  
She smiled. “Goodnight, Mulder.”  
But that night she couldn’t sleep. She kept thinking. Of Mulder. About what he said. She knew he was giving her time to come to her senses. To not push her or pressure her. It was working. That evil genius. Because all she could think about was how he must be feeling. How hurt he must’ve felt when she rejected him. Scully didn’t understand why it seemed easier to push him away. She knew she cared for him. She valued his friendship. She knew she loved him. Yet she found it incredibly hard to own up to it. Because then, if it were real, so were the consequences. But she didn’t care. All she knew was that she needed to see him. To tell him that she didn’t care about appearances or what was right or wrong. Scully glanced at the bedside table. The clock read 3:15am.  
Scully quickly grabbed her robe and threw on her slippers before she could change her mind. Before she could allow her mind to talk her out of the most dangerous choice she’d ever made. She raised her hand and knocked quickly. It was a long minute before she heard the lock give way.  
“Scully?” he seemed surprised, looking around the hall before focusing back on her. “Do you have any idea what time it is?”  
“Yes. I know it’s late. I know I’m probably the last person you want to see right now. It’s just that I need to get this out.”  
“Get what out?” he seemed confused as he attempted to rub the sleep out of his eyes.  
“I’m sorry, Mulder. I’m sorry for running out like I did. I just…wasn’t sure how to process everything that happened between us. You know, after the bar and everything,”  
“And now?”  
“And now…I’m still not sure. But I’m willing to try. To see this through. With you.”  
There was a long pause as if he were collecting his thoughts. She thought he might not say anything, but he did. “And what if I’m not?”  
“Oh…” she seemed hurt. “I guess I would have to be OK with that. I just don’t want to keep going on with this hanging between us,” She waited for him to say something else, but he didn’t. To clear the air, she quickly added, “I’m gonna go,”  
Scully turned and started to head back to her room. It was over. Just like that. He didn’t want her. And the realization that he didn’t made her stomach knot. She just made a complete and utter fool of herself and he didn’t even want her.  
“Scully?” Mulder called out.  
“Yes?” She turned around and forced herself to smile despite feeling like she was going to lose her shit. 

“Did you really think I was going to let you go that easily?”  
It took everything in her not to cry but she couldn’t help it and her tears fell anyway. She could feel Mulder near her a second later, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. She could feel his lips on her face kissing away her salty tears. “Don’t cry, Scully. Please don’t cry,” he whispered against her hair. His lips finally met hers. His kiss was as sweet and gentle as she remembered. Scully was the first to pull away.  
“You’re such an asshole, you know that?”  
“An asshole huh? That’s actually an upgrade from the 'S.O.B.' I was last week.”  
They laughed in unison. Mulder offered his hand which Scully accepted with ease as he tugged her toward his room. “C’mon,” he said. And just like that, their relationship was solidified. Nothing else mattered except the two of them.


End file.
